


Out and In

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [32]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out with the old, in with the new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and In

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #287 – _Old/New_.
> 
> Prompt used = both of them

_Out with the old –_

The storage-room is dust-coated, buried under time, and Gene sets to tearing through it with a single-minded fervour. Wedding presents, relics of another age, things that Sam wouldn't actually mind taking a proper look at – only he's rarely seen Gene as happy as he's been this past month, equal parts moving on and letting go, so Sam keeps his mouth shut, holds his curiosity in check. He helps pack one more box, closes it, tapes it shut.

Then their hands bump together, and Sam looks up – Gene's smiling, so Sam smiles back.

_– in with the new._


End file.
